New Akatsuki Member
by yukibozu
Summary: I've watched my parents die, I've burned down my home, I have stolen from the village, I will do anything to achieve my goal. Yea I dont know the pairing yet....may change rating soon.
1. Leaving Konoha

heh another corny story. LOL Oh and again All my fanfics are posted on mediamer (another fanfic site)

"Bye." That was last thing anyone in Konoha had heard of her. She was 18 now, the best medic in Konoha, (aside from Tsunade) she had inherited Tsunade's Monster strength, and she could beat many of the jounin without breaking a sweat. In short she was awesome. She had also grown into a beautiful woman with a perfect body. She had many eyes turn on her because of this, but she did not care. She did not want her life lead astray by a man again. Her heart still had the feelings for the Uchiha who left all those years ago, no matter how much she wanted the feelings gone.

Tsunade watched with sad eyes as her favorite student left. She had grown to think of Sakura as her daughter since the Haruno family died during a raid on Konoha. But she was promised by Sakura that Sakura would contact her soon. She was impressed by her. Sakura had developed 10 times of most ninjas in konoha. She learned jutsus over night! So as she watched Sakura go, she felt a bit torn. She also made sure no ninjas were allowed to go after her since she was now a missing nin.

Sakura had decided what she would do. She wanted to show the world her strength. She wasn't going to take any bull shit from anyone saying she was weak. So she was going to join Akatsuki and prove to the god damn Uchiha, that still held her heart, that she was strong. She knew it too. She had sacrificed any sort of love or new friendships besides the ones she already had to gain the power she wanted. Joining Akatsuki could also mean that she could get stronger. She was happy.

Yea this is the prologue, please review!


	2. Fire

She went into Akatsuki Territory. Then she sighed and sat down. She was a bit tired. Akatsuki territory was pretty far. Then she felt a kunai coming fast to her. She tilted her head to the right as it passed her. 'Aiming for my head huh? This will be fun.' She then raced to the person who threw the kunai. She then sensed two people. She looked ahead and saw two people in Akatsuki cloaks and hats.

"You know throwing a kunai isn't a really good way to greet someone. It's rather rude."

"You are a sneaky bitch aren't you." The man who spoke took off his hat. And there stood Kisame and his blue skinned glory. He took out his samehada.

"heh. I need a workout!" Sakura flew to Kisame, monster strength filled her body. She knew that his weapon ate chakra. It was a good thing that she had mastered her monster strength without the use of chakra like Tsunade.

She punched his Samehada and it was knocked out of his hand and it landed somewhere beyond the forest. "How will you do with your actual talents?" She smirked at Kisame.

"You BITCH!" Kisame yelled as he lunged at her. Seeing how infuriated he was, Sakura knew he would be an easy target. She ducked and punched him in the stomach followed by kicking him 100 feet intil his fall was broke by a huddle of trees.

" Just stay down. I didn't come to talk to a retard." She turned to the other man in the cloak. " Now As I was about to ask," Sakura lowered her voice to the point where it was icy. "Uchiha-sama. I do believe you know why I am here. Using those mind tricks of your Sharingan."

The man walked over to her. "You can not, not in the state of mind you are in. You have too many emotions and it will get in the way." He activated his Sharingan and stared at Sakura. She tried but she could not tear her eyes away. 'Shit!' Sakura knew she could not escape from this. Itachi smirked. He began to probe into her mind to show her images that she feared most.

'_Sasuke...don't..go...please...'_

_'Mom! NO! don't worry I can heal you...I can fix this. You won't die. NO. Please. Don't leave me...'_

_'Kakashi-sensei...I can't believe you died... I thought you would live forever... I guess I was so naive'_

Sakura slumped down. She knew it wasn't real but she hated seeing the events happen again... 'No. Fuck this shit. I trained long and hard to do this and I'm not backing down.'

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he saw Sakura slowly stand up. Her legs wobbled and she was swaying back and forth. "Itachi, I won't back down on my request." Sakura talked her eyes closed and her head hung. He smirked. 'No one has ever stood up before after encountering my Mangekyou Sharingan. She may be useful after all.' He leaned forward and talked into her ear. "Come back when you have sealed your emotions and are willing to kill without mercy." And then he walked away.

When he was out of sight she fell to her knees and hugged herself, and tears came rolling out. After a bit she collected herself and walked to Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama! There is a fire!"

"Shizune, it can't be that bad."

"No! You don't understand! You are right, there is only One house on fire, but the house is the _Haruno_ house."

Tsunade's eyed widened as she heard this and ran out the door.

THe house had been mostly watered down. Tsunade looked at the remains. Nothing could be salvaged. 'Who in the world did this?' TSunade yelled in her mind.


	3. Remembering Only the Bad Things

OK! Well my friends, this is the fanfic I got the most responses for via comments and emails. so...I AM CONTINUING! Yes thank you thank you. LOL Yea but my Authors note is still in effect. So as I said before, If I dont get comments, I stop. Yup s enjoy the chapter because it could be the last if no one comments. Anyways, ENJOY! Oh yeah and Im sorry to all the people who aren't fans of Sakura OOCness, its what I do, deal with it.LOL Yea it's also kinda angsty. And for those of you who notice that her memories are kind of realistic, let's just say I''ve had life experiences...(of course besides the dying part.) Anyways On with the story!

PS if anyone has ideas for any of my stories email me! )

_**Chapter 2**_

'Damn you Itachi.' Sakura whispered, tears flowing out as she stared at the picture of team 7 when they were 12, and another, of all the rookie nine and all the senseis including Tsunade and Shizune.

"Damn you.' She breathed out again. Sealing her emotions was hard. She got up and wrapped a black cloak around her and put on a hat. Then she put on a genjutsu making her hair black and her eyes a deep, deep purple. (Everyone does brown or something, I like to be original.) She walked out of the inn she was staying at in Konoha. She smelled something. Smoke. She began to jump building to building following the scent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'A fire...' Sakura thought as she saw a building burnt to ashes. Her eyes filled with tears yet again. 'A fire...' She repeated. 'My house...' She began to laugh hysterically. "That bastard burned down my own house!" She continued laughing as tears came gushing out of her eyes. Her laughter died and was replaced with silence. Sakura bit her bottom lip. She could stop herself from screaming and sobbing, but she couldn't stop tears. Sakura closed her eyes. 'Stop.' She commanded to herself. 'No more tears. I'm done.' "NO MORE FUCKING BULLSHIT UCHIHA!" She didn't know if she was talking to Sasuke or Itachi. She didn't care she just started running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune suddenly yelled with an alarmed voice.

"So you felt it too? So it wasn't my imagination... LET'S GO SHIZUNE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rummaged through the forbidden scrolls hidden deep within the Hokage mountains. She had been here before, just never alone, always with Tsunade.

'Dammit! Where is it?" Sakura yelled to herself. 'Well Itachi, you gave me the push off the edge. Thanks.' Sakura thought to herself.

_"Stupid bitch! Why don't you listen to me? I bet everyone else listens to their parents! You are just the rotten devil! Go to Hell!" Her father kicked her as Sakura curled up into a ball and sobbed and screamed. _ "Heh heh, Father you're right! I am a bitch!"

_"Ino-chan? Yes this is Sakura's father. I think you should know that Sakura is a bad person. She may influence you, so I think you should just stop being her friend. You deserve better than her. Tell this to all of Sakura's "friends" too. I'm sure you all would like to know that Sakura lies to you people. She only shows her true self at home. She disobeys her parents and disrespects them. Please do not talk to her unless you have to. I am worried about you and all her other "friends"._

"Father you are a fucking bitch! I'm happy that you are dead!" Sakura screamed to herself as she continued her search.

_"What's wrong with you? Why are you possesed by the devil? Why are you here? You make my life a living hell! If you hadn't been born, I would be happy!" _

Sakura sobbed.

_"hmm... I still have tear stains and bruises...I need to make it look like nothing has happened. I don't want my friend's worrying. I just need to bury my pain, just like every other day." Sakura spoke in the most monotone voice she could muster. Sakura covered her face with hands, took a giant breath and removed her hands. "There. All better!" Sakura said to herself into the mirror with her fake, happy, bubbly voice. She clapped her hands together and walked out to the bridge to meet her teamates for training. 'Opps better not forget to act like I love Sasuke-kun like all the other normal girls I know.' She said to herself right before reaching the bridge._

Sakura smirked at the fake smile plastered on her face everyday since she was 6 years old. Of course she didn't have to fake it anymore since she was 13 when her parents died.

_"Sakura...get..over here...heal me..." Her father coughed up blood. Her parents had been attacked by some unknown ninja. "MOM! NO! don't worry I can heal you...I can fix this. NO! Please! Don't leave me..." Sakura yelled at her mother's dying body. She felt the soul slip away. "Sa-ku-ra!" Her father yelled frantically. "HEAL ME! I'M DYING!" Sakura laid down her mother's body and slowly turned around. She stared at her father, bloody and dying. "You know father...I wish I could, I really do, but," Sakura kneeled down and looked at her father in the face. "I just give a damn. Being an orphan is better that your treatment everyday for 7 years, and I don't plan on that continuing. Please don't be too mad. If it'll make you feel better, I'll follow you to hell." Sakura smirked and stabbed a kunai through her heart. "YOU BITCH!" were her father's last words. Sakura felt guilt crawling through. She pushed it back and stared at her father. She couldn't stop the strange sense of happiness though. _

_Sakura began to feel dizzy and as she saw blood pouring through her wound and mouth. She knew she was losing blood fast and was dying. She crawled over to her mother and saw against the wall with her mother wrapped in her arms. She then fainted. _

"Found them." Sakura said to herself as she stopped thinking. She smiled and left the cave heading for the Valley of the End...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Shizune walked out to the forest.

"I knew you wouldn't leave Konoha alone. You just don't know when to stop...you have betrayed hurt and stolen...you already took away a prized possesion of Konoha. Why can't you just go?" Tsunade asked trying to keep her cool. "You already took Sasuke's heart, why do you want to create more damage?...ANSWER ME...OROCHIMARU!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooo000oooohhhhh cliffy! And remember my authors note is till active so if ya want more...you know what you gotta do! D

Yuki


	4. AUTHORS NOTE READ IT!

Hey ppl. I have noticed that almost no one ever comments on any of my fanfics. I am going to post this note on all my stories.

_**I WILL NOT UPDATE IF ONLY 2 OR LESS PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE. **_

PS Please dont hate me.


	5. Searching, Sagashimasu

Eh hehe, don't kill me! I finally made a chapter. REVIEW!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Chapter 3: Searching, Sagashimasu_**

Sakura fell asleep. She was camping out in the forest. She didn't want to go to see Itachi, not yet at least. She would not admit it, but she had this small fear in her heart of joining the Akatsuki. But she long thought she sealed that fear when she had that dream she had not long after Sasuke left….

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura looked around. 'Where am I?' _

_cough cough_

_She walked over to a room and slided the shoji doors open. Her eyes widened._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura saw Sasuke being beaten by his brother. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, but her nor his brother seemed to notice her being there. That's when she realized. She wasn't there. She was watching something. Sakura grew wide eyed as she saw Sasuke being beaten and tortured both physically and mentally. She ran out the room and toward the front door of the building. She screamed. She finally knew where she was. She was standing in front of the Uchiha doors. Apparently Konoha had gone to war with the Akatsuki. Civilians and shinobi decorated the broken down and bloody village. She ran. She could hear her own heart beat. She looked down at the front door of the house in front of her. Ino didn't seem to have put up a very big fight, because only her and her parent's blood was scattered. She continued to run, trying to find the Konoha exit. Along the way she tripped over what seemed to a battle field. Blood was everywhere, but all of it was from Konoha ninja. She screamed as she saw Akatsuki members continue to kill, slaughter and destroy the village. She ran back to the Uchiha house and saw Itachi standing over a dead Sasuke. He was talking to him, but she could hear no noise coming out of his mouth, just it moving. Sakura ran to Sasuke's body and tried to grab it, to hold him, to make sure he wasn't dead. But that's when she froze. Her hands just went through his body. She then looked to the side of the room. She gasped as she saw her own dead body lying in the corner. Sakura screamed._

_Sakura woke up panting and sweating. _

_**End flashback**_

Sakura woke up panting and sweating. 'That dream again…' She thought. That dream was one of the only dreams she was ever able to remember. She thought to the time when she also remembered another dream.

_**Flashback**_

"_Who are you?" Sakura demanded. She shivered. Suddenly her dream stopped and it seemed to fast forward. Suddenly Sakura saw herself watching as a man sunk his teeth into Sasuke's neck and three comma like things appeared. _

_**End flashback**_

Sakura also remembered various dreams when Lee and Gaara were fighting, but the dream she could never forget was the night before Sasuke left, when see had the exact same dream of what happened that next evening, when Sasuke really left. Tears fell from Sakura's face as she remembered the morning after she had that dream. She had vowed she would make him stay, but she in turn lied to herself and let him go.

Sakura furiously wiped the tears that fell from her face. 'I won't go back, back to the time when I was weak. I will stop this dream even if I have to throw my humanity away.' Sakura knew Itachi was right. Emotions got in the way. The made you weak, and in order to be strong, you had to let them go. She had the evidence to back it up. Her father, her mother, Sasuke, and everyone in Konoha who thought she was weak.

Sakura stood up and began to run to the direction of the area guarded by the Akatsuki.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade and Shizune stared at the snake and the silver-haired man in front of them while he stood there smirking.

"What is your twisted mind thinking?" Tsunade whispered.

"Tsunade, calm yourself." Orochimaru said with a smile. "I did not come to ruin your precious little village. In fact I won't even cause any harm. I'm just here to ask of a little favor."

"As if we would do anything, let alone give you anything." Tsunade hissed.

"Are you sure about that?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke walked to a pile of ashes.

"Oh, I'm sorry to say, but the Haruno house was burned down yesterday." A passing woman said to Sasuke.

"But I may be able to help you, Mr. brown hair." The old woman continued. "What is your name?"

"Hiyoshi Takahiro. Where are the Haruno people."

"Oh the tragedy. The parents were killed and the girl has been missing for a while. Apparently only the Hokage knows where she is. There are rumors that she died, she left to find the boy she had a crush on, oh what was his name? Oh yes I believe it was Uchiha Sanosuke. Or was it? My, my memory is bad."

'That weak girl left to find me?' Sasuke thought.

"Oh yes I also heard that some said she became a criminal, joining some group…Aoitsuki? No. Ametsuki? No that wasn't it either. Oh yes, Akatsuki. That's what it was. Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know much more."

"That's quite alright. Thank you." Sasuke muttered before leaving Konoha to find Orochimaru.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oi, Orochimaru." Sasuke entered the clearing and was slightly surprised to see Tsunade and Shizune talking to his sensei. "She's not here, apparently only _she _knows where she is." Sasuke emphasized the second she and gestured to Tsunade.

"Really? Well then, Tsunade, where is your darling apprentice?"

Tsunade flinched. "That is none of your business." Tsunade said quietly.

"I heard she sought out the Akatsuki." Sasuke said.

"Akatsuki? Certainly that weak girl would have been killed on the spot." Orochimaru said to his apprentice.

"Well don't be so sure." Tsunade and Shizune spat at the same time. "She surpassed me." Shizune continued.

"Really now." Kabuto mocked. "Then again, you aren't the _strongest of people._"

"Well you know what? She just sent me a letter saying she's in the organization." Tsunade lied, a very convincing lie.

"Really? So now you are friends with the enemy?" Orochimaru countered.

Tsunade was speechless.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi looked over as he sat against a tree. There she was walking over, her head hung.

"So have you finished my request?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"Just this last thing." Sakura opened her sealed scroll and read it aloud then she bit her thumb and pressed it against the scroll. She then fainted, but before she hit the ground, Itachi caught her.

'What is she doing?' Itachi thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well? I would like to give credit to Insomniac247 for helping me get rid of my writer's block, man it was annoying. Insomniac247 also helped me with some of the ideas! So thank her for this chappy! I hope this answers some of your questions about why she's looking for power, my answer will continue to the next chapter, I just don't have time to write more right now. Don't forget to review!


End file.
